guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lina the Healer
Given the obvious contrast in looks between this Lina and the other Lina, I strongly recommend we remove all references to them being the same person until we know that for sure. This one is dark skinned, has black hair with silver highlights and is a healer, the other is fair skinned, blond and is a protector. I'll wait for a day, if not one complains, I'll severe the link between them. --Karlos 14:46, 3 Sep 2005 (EST) :Done. I just left that in there as it was there when I stuck the picture in. --Rainith 14:55, 3 Sep 2005 (EST) I think that they must be the same person now that Lina the henchman can be talked to in the Southern Shiverpeaks. :Not really. I think that sentence means she was an academy monk as every res shrine in Pre-searing had an academy monk standing next to it. --Karlos 05:39, 9 June 2006 (CDT) ::But Lina was the only named Academy Monk in pre-searing. And, lo and behold, a monk named Lina, who was also an Academy Monk, serves as a henchman. While this could be extensive coincidence, there aren't all that many Academy Monks, and the odds that one of them would have also been named Lina is pretty slim. There's no official word on this, but it does seem that the intention is to make Lina the Healer and Lina the Henchman to have been one and the same. --Valentein 23:13, 24 July 2006 (CDT) ::Also, on the topic of changing from healer to protector, that's really not that big of a deal, considering how, according to his dialog, Claude used to be a monk but switched to a necromancer. I think that's a BIT more of a difference than changing from healing to protection --Gimmethegepgun 17:45, 27 November 2006 (CST) On GuildWarsWiki they state that Lina the Healer and Lina the henchmen are the same person. I don't really agree but even Orion experienced a change in skin tone as well as hair color (but who really cares about Orion :-D) ::: Given that it's autumn in pre searing (seing the falling leaves) Lina might have gotten a tan during the summer. Seing that many hair colors in creation screen are obviously only attainable via dying (purple, bright red, green, blue...) her dark hair could be the result of a dye job. Also, searing could've been pretty scary, and it's a known (though extremely rare) effect that some people lose all their hair pigment in times of extreme stress... So that's how she could've gotten blond (lol)... Profession change she did not, she's still a monk, started out as healer and became protector later on. I don't see how that would be a problem - my own characters switch builds all the time depending on what I need them for. cheers PuppetX 09:42, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Nice race part Kind of humorous in my opinion, but it works. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Kmg0 (talk • ) 16:16, January 2, 2007 (CST). Attributes For anyone interested, she has 7 ranks of Healing Prayers and 6 ranks of Divine Favor as her Orison healed for 19+43=total of 62. I'm obviously not going to add that to the article, but at the same time I'm not stopping anyone else from doing so. --Morning Storm 01:03, 28 August 2008 (UTC)